History seems to repeat itself!
by HawthorneFiction
Summary: Chloe Georgina Kirk always wanted to go to space and when her father, captain of the Enterprise, James Tiberius Kirk brings her up on her sixteenth birthday everything seems too good to be true. Will it really be a sweet sixteenth or will history do what history does and repeat itself?


**A/N : Set in the 2009 version of Star Trek ft. Chris Pine. About 18 years after the new movie Star Trek, Beyond. I know that in the TV series ft. William Shatner, Kirk and Carol Marcus have a son -David Marcus- but in this it's different, Chloe is indeed Carol Marcus and James Kirk's daughter only Carol died on a mission in space when Chloe was 10 and Chloe knows who her father is. The only thing that stays the same is the year that their child was born. (2261 ad)**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, date and Chloe. Also any other people you don't recognise.

Please remember to review. They are always helpful.

Thanks.

And now the story...

..

Chloe Georgina Kirk woke up on her sixteenth birthday to to find the toy replica of the Starship Enterprise she had gotten when she was eight dangling above her head.

She smiled thinking of the day when she would be allowed leave the academy behind and go into space with her father, captain of the Enterprise, James Tiberius Kirk.

It wouldn't be long now, she thought. After all she was sixteen and the best of the best in the academy.

When Chloe got dressed she headed down to the kitchen, where her dad was waiting for her with a big smile on his face, she beamed, taking in the smell of the fantastic breakfast he had made for her.

He had made pancakes with every different types of topping you could imagine,hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows, fresh orange juice and a big fry of sausages, beans, fried eggs,and fried potatoes.

She ran over to him and gave him a ginormous hug, he laughed and said, "Are you ready for your next surprise?"

She looked at him.

"There's more?" she asked her bright blue eyes widening.

"Well of course, after all you're only sixteen once," he said, the same bright blue eyes twinkling in the morning sunlight.

He handed her a card which she opened with great enthusiasm.

On the outside of the card was a picture of her and her dad standing at the Enterprise grinning from ear to ear, she remembered that day it was almost a year ago now, they had gone to the building site of the new Starship Enterprise.

She had opened the card, seen what was in it and started jumping up and down squealing and crying with joy.

Her father grinned,he knew the answer but asked anyway, "What is it?"

Chloe, still crying with joy, showed him the Enterprise tickets with a trembling hand as she shook with laughter and tears, "I wonder how they got there." he asked sarcastically.

Chloe jumped onto him and hugged him tightly, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said into his shoulder.

She couldn't believe it, she was actually going to be in the Enterprise, it was if all her dreams and wishes had come true all at once!

After Chloe and her dad ate their breakfast he sent her up to pack her bags, they would only be up in space for a week but that didn't matter to Chloe at all.

Her dad informed her that there would only be a small crew consisting of herself, him, commander Spock, Montgomery Scott, lieutenant Uhura, Chekov, Leonard McCoy (Bones) and commander Sulu. Along with a few others on bridge and a couple of people who are supposed to help Scotty down with the engines.

Chloe didn't mind, she just still couldn't believe that in only a few hours she would be up in space, in the best ship in the world.

After three hours of waiting and anticipating for what was yet to come, Chloe and her dad finally reached the launch site of the Enterprise.

When Chloe saw the magnificent ship first she couldn't believe her eyes same started giggling uncontrollably and her dad gave her an amused look.

Once they were aboard the ship and had gone through security Chloe's nerves intensified greatly, Chloe couldn't stop smiling as she followed her father to the bridge.

"You ready?" Asked James. She nodded, unable to speak. He took out his card and scanned it against the keypad and the doors opened.

Once inside, she and her dad were given a captain's welcome.

She could see all her friends from the academy on a screen, they were all smiling and waving.

Overcome with joy and embarrassment, she just buried her head in her father's chest, he laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

After everyone left James walked over to the captains chair and sat while Chloe was chatting with lieutenant Uhora.

James called her over and she sat on his lap.

"So?..." He asked with a smug smile on his face.

"So what?..." she said suppressing a smile.

"How do you like the ship?" He asked smugly.

All Chloe could do was smile wider than before.

After the tour of the ship Chloe and her dad stood in the elevator as they made their way to the bridge.

Suddenly there was a bang and the whole ship shook.

They quickly exited the elevator and ran up the flight of stairs that led to the bridge.

There was another explosion and Chloe got sent into the wall her dad caught here and the entered to bridge.

Chekov came running up to them shouting "Captain! Captain! Vee are vunder attack!"

Her dad took control once more.

"Who's attacking us?" He asked.

Checov took a breathe before answering. And as he did Chloe could see her father's face grow with worry as if his worst fears had come true.

"The Romulans sir."


End file.
